


【TK】偷竊(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 女裝+失禁。高中生堂本光一(18歲) x 書店店長堂本剛(28歲)
Kudos: 3





	【TK】偷竊(完)

坐在辦公室裡的堂本剛正盯著螢幕畫面，書店裡的每個角落每個人的一舉一動都透過監視器傳到螢幕上。  
原本右下角空無一人的走道出現一抹身影，是穿著附近高中制服的女生，在堂本剛凝視畫面五秒後，嘴角上揚離開辦公室走向書店角落擺放成人物品的區域。

「跟我來。」突然抓住女高中生的手腕，堂本剛表情冷若冰霜加上口氣威嚴，令女高中生頓時忘了反抗直接被拉著走進辦公室裡。

「書包拿過來。」毫不憐香惜玉將人拉進辦公室後用力一推，門在堂本剛身後關上，順手鎖上。

「為、為什麼…」顫抖的聲音雖然音量不大卻聽得出這不是女生會有的聲線。

堂本剛瞪大雙眼伸手捏住高中生的下巴，將他往後推到桌邊、指著監視畫面，要他好好看清楚。

「這是什麼…」高中生起初不解，卻在堂本剛調出過往監視畫面後臉色刷白。

畫面上是穿著鄰近貴族高中制服的自己，每次來店裡偷看成人讀物的畫面被清楚的錄了下來，清秀的臉龐從蒼白轉為漲紅，緊緊抿著雙唇不發一語。

「還有，上次書店在你離開後少了一本書…」調出一個月前的檔案打開給高中生看。

「那不是故意的！隔天我就拿來還了！」指著畫面上因閃避其他客人而撞到書架，導致書架上的書籍落入自己提的袋子裡，高中生大聲替自己辯駁「你調隔天下午的監視畫面檔案一定有我還回來的畫面！」 

「隔天的監視器什麼也沒錄到。」雙臂環抱胸前，堂本剛平淡闡述，有些不悅的嘖了聲後噘起雙唇。

「現在我要檢查你的書包。」 

高中生雖不情願但也只能將書包交給堂本剛，站在一旁不安的看著堂本剛翻開書包檢查。

「貴族高中的堂本光一，嘖嘖，讀貴族高中還偷竊…」口氣戲謔，惹的堂本光一臉上一陣黑一陣白，接下來的話使他眼前一白差點喘不上氣「還有穿女裝的癖好呢～如果被學校知道，偷竊又穿女裝，該怎麼辦呢？」

書包裡本來就不可能找出什麼被偷竊的物品，堂本剛的用意只是要找到他的學生証而已，沒想到隨口說幾句就把他嚇得半死。

「光一君？」

「哼，你該不會是想對我出手吧。」突然間腦筋恢復清明，堂本光一將打賭輸了被迫套上的長假髮扯下，眼神銳利回盯堂本剛。

「fufu～我對男的沒興趣，」把學生証往桌上一扔，堂本剛往堂本光一走近「也許你把贓物放在身上了。」 

在堂本光一還來不及反應過來，堂本剛直接把他轉過去壓在桌沿，撩起制服裙襬露出白皙的臀部，用力將白色內褲扯到屁股與大腿交接處。

「你做什麼！」身後肌膚接觸到冷空氣立刻起了雞皮疙瘩，堂本光一試圖反抗未果，被堂本剛利用體型壓制著他，還將右腿卡住他兩腿間，使他無法併攏雙腿。

「看你上半身也沒有可以藏東西的地方，唯一的可能性就只有這裡了。」右手中指抵著緊張縮起的入口，堂本剛像是挑釁般用力按壓。

「啊───那裡怎麼可能！」羞紅了臉，堂本光一咬著牙根轉頭怒視著正用手指往入口內推擠的堂本剛，只見他露出虎牙對著自己笑，像是盯上獵物的掠食者伸出獠牙。

堂本剛沒有理會堂本光一的喊叫，打開辦公桌抽屜，雖然他本人沒有預謀也沒有好這口，但他知道底下員工有人以為神不知鬼不覺的利用職權做這些事。  
果然抽屜裡有保險套跟指套，取出盒子直接丟在桌上給堂本光一看，又惹的他一陣扭動掙扎。

啪一聲，套上指套後的中指藉由潤滑往後穴擠入了半個指節，幾乎是馬上就縮緊後穴，使中指難以再推進。

「光一君，勸你好好配合，否則我就報警把監視畫面交給警方。」慢悠悠說著台詞，堂本剛臉部恢復無表情，看上去還真的像是在認真搜索贓物。

「我一定不會放過你的！」早知道就不該跟那群死黨打賭，輸了賭局現在又要賠上屁股，堂本光一屈辱的配合堂本剛，硬是把眼淚逼回去，他才不要在這人渣面前落淚。

「嗯，你的確沒放過我。」中指在緊澀的甬道裡畫圈，在碰到某點時發現堂本光一突然甬道收縮、僵直身體。

堂本剛又從抽屜裡取出潤滑劑，咬著瓶蓋用手轉開，直接用左手擠壓瓶身，大量的潤滑劑落在翹著的白皙臀瓣上，往臀縫滲入。再把剩餘的潤滑劑全擠在右手掌上，抽出中指確認手指都沾滿潤滑後，一次將兩指塞入。

「嗚──」較勁般不願意叫喊出聲，堂本光一忍受著異物入侵，低著頭閉上眼睛。

若要說到決勝負，堂本剛的勝負慾從小到大是數一數二的強，看堂本光一越是倔強不出聲，就越要把他弄出聲。  
兩指手指惡意按壓敏感處，又突然往更深處刺入，發現堂本光一前方的分身似乎有些抬頭，堂本剛勾著笑手指快速抽插，安靜的辦公室頓時充斥著碰撞水聲，堂本光一恨不得摀住發燙的雙耳杜絕淫麋聲響傳入。

「欸…這是什麼？」

骨節分明的修長手指探入最深處，引起堂本光一陣陣顫抖，即使驚力旺盛的青春期三天兩頭就自我撫慰，但從來沒有開發過後面，對於身後異樣的酥麻感漣漪般傳向四肢，這未知的感受令人害怕。

「嘶…手指勾不太到呢…」伸入第三隻手指，堂本剛要確保未經人事的甬道待會能順利納入自己的碩大，既然要做就得舒服的做，他可不想進入到一半被緊咬著無法推進，那會不盡興的。

三指抽插了一陣子後確認後穴明顯鬆軟，準備工作大致完成。

「喂，自己解開制服襯衫吧。」邊替碩大套上保險套，看了眼依舊維持趴著姿勢的堂本光一，上衣完整穿著有些刺眼，乾脆叫他自己動手解開。

堂本光一雙眼濕潤浮上些微血絲，看上去有些楚楚可憐，但堂本剛不打算憐香惜玉，因為再不快點就到換班時間，得速戰速決了。

「放鬆，不然會受傷的。」碩大抵在入口處，感受到堂本光一緊張的繃緊肌肉，堂本剛可不想弄傷他。

「哈…」感覺到臀部被輕輕揉著，稍微放鬆肌肉便被進入。堂本光一大口喘息著，努力適應不停往深處推進拓張的碩大，抓著桌面的指尖有些泛白，仰起頭試圖吸入更多氧氣，額角沁出的汗順著脖子線條往下流。

碩大在磨過敏感點時引起甬道一陣收縮，堂本剛將堂本光一臀瓣再往旁撥開，一個挺身將碩大完整沒入。

「不、不要…」

敏感處被每次進出碾壓著，感受到堂本剛略微粗糙的手掌從臀部游移到腰部，左手繞道前方握住自己已經高舉的分身、右手順著腹部一路往上摸到胸前挺立的乳尖，這些酥麻跟快感都使堂本光一只能晃著頭，紅腫的雙唇重複說著不。

「光一君真色呢…」把一直落下的裙襬往上捲住固定，堂本剛加快挺腰動作，邊在光潔的後背啃咬，邊數落著堂本光一「穿女裝勾引大人…後穴還這麼會夾…」 

「不…才不是…」伸手試圖摀住耳朵，一時失去平衡往前傾倒，反而使堂本剛瞬是將他雙腿往兩側拉開，撞擊更加深入。

堂本剛看了下時間，加快身下動作，左手拉住堂本光一的手一同握住他高舉得分身，堂本光一羞憤的想抽開卻被牽制住，只能讓堂本剛握著自己的手套弄自己的分身。

「啊啊啊───」感受到高舉的分身跳動，堂本剛用大拇指抵住早已泛濫溢出晶瑩液體的鈴口，這個動作使堂本光一猛地睜大雙眼，欲宣洩的慾望被完全堵住。

「女生才不會射精呢～要先用後面高潮才行喔～」

對上堂本光一驚訝轉怒的好看雙眼，堂本剛用力往稚嫩深處頂了頂，隨即又幾乎完全退出再次用力完全沒入。愛撫著乳尖的右手不時用指甲刮過敏感的乳尖，使堂本光一無法止息的顫抖，後穴跟著緊縮，堂本剛對著敏感處加速頂弄。

「不行了...放手、拜託、放開！」

脆弱的敏感處承受不了猛烈的攻勢，突然間一個顫抖堂本光一縮緊甬道，達到了後穴高潮，堂本剛順勢鬆開抵著鈴口的拇指，高舉的分身將忍耐許久的慾望一併射出，甬道的收縮加劇將堂本剛碩大裹住不規則的吸吮，堂本剛加重抽插數十下後在深處釋放。

突然有陣水流聲混入兩人喘息間，堂本光一雙手摀住臉，忍不住啜泣起來。

「唉呀…這可怎麼辦…」

堂本剛退出碩大，將射滿的保險套脫下綁好丟入垃圾桶中，一股淡淡的尿騷味瀰漫在空氣中，還撐在桌沿的堂本光一高潮後忍不住失禁了。

「站過來。」把人往旁邊拉開，拿起辦公桌上的抹布往髒亂的地上一丟。

「好了看著鏡頭。」

堂本光一不敢相信自己聽到了什麼，從指縫中看見舉著手機對著自己的堂本剛。

「你、人渣！」

「嗯，貴族高中的堂本光一，偷竊成人刊物還扮女裝，」像是沒聽見辱罵，堂本剛面無表情的複誦著「乖乖配合拍張照我就放過你，也把偷竊影像刪掉。」 

「拿著。」

堂本光一沒有其他選擇，接過堂本剛遞過來的學生証，舉在胸前。

「嗯...」遲遲沒按下拍攝，堂本剛覺得這畫面感不夠，調整下後想到「比個耶吧。」 

最後，堂本剛遵守承諾將監視畫面在堂本光一面前刪除。

而他利用書店會員資料登記找到堂本光一的聯絡方式，在堂本光一以為事過境遷的三個月後，打開信箱裡陌生來信。

信件中沒有其他說明文字，只有一張穿著女生水手制服上衣卻沒扣上扣子、裙襬往上捲著露出下身，舉著學生証比著V字，白皙的臉龐染著高潮後的紅暈，濕潤的雙眼怒視著鏡頭的自己。

END


End file.
